


Nonstalgia

by Evil_Mastermind123 (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Evil_Mastermind123
Summary: The young man looked like an angel as he gazed at the city he loved. A broken angel, yes. But an angel nonetheless.-or-Luke doesn't quite understand the Percy that came back form the Giant War. But he's trying.





	Nonstalgia

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!  
> Important things to note before you read:  
> \- Luke did conspire with Kronos, steal the bolt, and give Percy cursed shoes, but no one else knows that  
> \- he decided not to join Kronos while Percy was on his quest  
> \- Percy is 19, Luke is 23  
> \- They started dating around the same time Annabeth and Percy did in the books.  
> \- Everything else is pretty much canonical.

For the third time that week, Luke woke to the sound of ragged breathing followed by someone getting out of bed and leaving the room. For the third time that week, he lay awake in bed, missing the warm comfort of someone being next to him.

 For the third time that week.

It was only Wednesday. 

But that was okay. Well- he hoped that was okay.  He wished that was okay. 

It was not okay. 

Luke felt a familiar hate run through him, hate and pain and anger, All aimed at the gods. It was a reasonable feeling (he hoped), given the fact that ultimately, they they were the ones to blame for all of this. 

He was angry at Percy, too. Luke had decided not to join Kronos, he had even fought against Kronos' army with Camp Halfblood. But Percy...he took things to the extreme. No matter what the gods did, wiping his memories and dropping him in a foreign place, making him solve all their problems without so much a thank you, actively attempting to kill him; he kept fighting for them. He kept giving for them. 

It made Luke want to scream. 

There was something else as well, a feeling that Luke didn't want to name. The feeling that made him lie awake at night, wondering if Percy would willingly fall into Tartarus for  _him._ The feeling that made his heart clench when Percy said that he was going to  _Annabeth's_  to talk about something. The feeling that hit him in full force when he realized that no matter how much he loved Percy, Annabeth was going to be the know him better. She was the one who had been at his side at all the quests, the one who had seen him at his best and worst. The one who had fought by his side. 

The feeling was called jealousy. 

But the only feeling inside Luke at this moment was worry. A desire to know if Percy was okay. 

So he slipped out of bed, looking for his lover. 

Percy was standing in the fire escape, leaning at the railing lined with a shimmering silver plant. 

 _Moonlace_ , Luke recalled. He wasn't quite sure what is was, but it held significance to Percy. 

The young man looked like an angel as he gazed at the city he loved. A broken angel, yes. But an angel nonetheless. 

Luke stepped out into the cool air and wrapped his arm around Percy from behind. The younger boy tensed up, instinctively expecting an attack, before relaxing as the recognized the familiar embrace. 

"Sorry I woke you." He said without bothering to turn around; falling into his usual habit of taking blame for things he should not. 

"Don't be." Luke placed a kiss on the neck of the boy in front of him. 

"Can you not." Percy grumbled in annoyance as he shifted his position. 

Luke said nothing, ignoring the sting of pain those words brought. Percy must have sensed that, because he turned around, still wrapped in Luke's arms, and peered into the older man's arms. 

"It's not that I don't appreciate it. The fact that you're still here with me every time I need you to be. The fact that you haven't ... that you haven't given up on me. " His voice crack a bit during the last few words. 

Silence hung in the air for a beat, each of them trying to understand what was going on in the other's mind. 

"I could never give up in you." Luke proclaims when he finally understood.

"Percy just nodded, and Luke knew that he didn't really believe him. Luke _needed_ Percy to believe him. 

"No, I really won't. You understand that, don't you? You mean everything to me. I love you." His voice was thick with emotion. 

The sides of Percy's mouth twisted upwards for a moment, before resuming their usual speculative expression. 

"I know, but...I'm not the same person I used to be. I'm not the same person you fell in love with."

Luke doesn't quite understand what Percy was trying to say. He wonders if  _Annabeth_  would understand. (But that isn't what he's going to think about right now. 

So they just stand there, watching the people move below them as the night progresses on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked that! I may continue if people want me to!


End file.
